Highschool Tales
by Oxxy215
Summary: Jack and Elsa started as strangers then enemies later to become a love inseparable to others surrounding them.What if Jack loves another that he will die for but can't shake the feeling of another girl.
1. Chapter 1

I remember when love with you was eternal, endless,time just flew when I was with you ,I miss your touch, your caress and the smiles that you gave me . Most of all, I want to remember the way you made me feel all those years, our first kiss, Our first hug even our first fight those times I felt security in your arms and I never thought that it might have been our last time.

Freshman Year

**Jack Pov.**

Life is about having love ,adventure ,passion and never regretting a will mark the first day of laughs, tears and sorrows not only from myself but by the women I love most and will always love for the rest of my life.

"Henry"! Jack shouted to his best friend he was a good looking boy with mid length brown hair and hazel could swear he was about 21 with his staggering height of about 6'2. Jack himself stood at a good 5'10 for his age of 14. This was his first day of highschool and Jack wanted it to be great.

"Henry, are you trying out soccer with me this year". Jack was an okay soccer player but it was always something like grade or his parents that kept him from really succeeding in soccer.

"Nothing this year I want to relax and get used to highschool before I make any commitments to any sport". Jack could only sigh to this thought Jack knew that highschool is different from middle school and elementary school he can't blow off classes to just play sports with the two boys walked onto school grounds Jack was greeted by his girlfriend Tooth.

"Jack"! Suddenly a huge weight was on his back and a kiss to his lips greeted to him by his girlfriend Tooth. Jack and Tooth relationship started in the 7th grade they were considered the power couple of the school having their first kiss only 9 months that those two were inseparable often seen making out every time they had a chance. Jack felt like no women could even make the kisses, hugs or touch of any other women could make him have the warm flutter Tooth gave him in his heart.

Jack greeting Tooth with the kiss half-way."Tooth, how was your summer".

"You know how it was Jack". Tooth blushed and Jack with his cheeky small walked into St. Washington highschool to start his first year in highschool.

**Elsa Pov.**

Elsa walked into school greeted by a blond haired boy and a brown hair girl with streaks in her hair kissing in the parking lot like it was the most natural thing in the could only roll her eyes and think I hope I wont have any classes with those only caught a slight view of the blond hair boy his eyes looked as blue as crystals and he had a messy hairstyle but it somehow worked for walked into her first period class English. As the other students walked into class she noticed the blonde hair boy came as well without his girlfriend I thought.

"Welcome Freshman to Highschool please say here while I take roll call".About 5 names went by and finally she called Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost",the teacher said, Elsa looked over and the blond boy raised his hand.

"His name is Jack Frost", I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freshman Year**

**Elsa Pov.**

Elsa could only think about how this Jack Frost was no later than 1 hour ago was sucking face with a girl who looked as though she constantly went to raves and broke things.

"Class I took the liberty of giving assigned seats by using my best friend "Elsa could only groan."Knowing my luck I would get picked to sit next to the infamous Jack Frost", Elsa thought.

" Winters and Frost you two will be sitting in the back row as partners for class til the end of the year". Elsa could only roll her eyes and think why of all people him.

As we both sat down Jack looked at me and smiled with all his teeth and said"Hi my name's Jack and what's yours".

"Elsa,Elsa Winters and I don't mean to sound rude but are you a playboy?"Jack started to chuckle which came to a huge surprise to Elsa."Did she just say something funny"?

"No,No", Jack couldn't help the laughter coming out from him by question Elsa just asked.

"What's so funny it's a honest question, I was just wondering by the fact you were sucking face with a girl the first day of school in the parking lot". Jack turned red by the embarrassment that came with that statement.

"Then my question is to you what is your name, who loves to watch people make-out with their 1 girlfriend of 1 year". Elsa turned red in anger and shot him a glaring look.

"Elsa Winters, Mr. Someone who needs to get a room and I have you know I am far from a pervert you got that and now your on my bad side so watch out Frost".

"Fine Winters, but remember one thing your the one who started it calling me a player".

"Class we will start the year off with partner exercises much like trust exercises, one will fall another will catch, and you have to tell each a secret that only you two will know".Great Elsa thought a way to mess with Jack Frost, Elsa could only smile with her thoughts and seeing Jack Frost he thought the same

"We will start with the lighter partner to fall". Jack grinned and looked Elsa up and down.

"Elsa you heard her I have to go first because you know with those thunder thighs you might be a little heavy for me". Elsa smiled

"Sure you know because your skinny as a stick and you obviously don't work out". Jack had a furious look on his face and flexed his muscle.

"Does this look like I don't work out to you".Elsa chuckled , that obviously hit a nerve or he wouldn't have displayed his muscles to the whole class.

"Alright I'll fall if your so strong". Elsa fell back and accidentally tripped landing her chest on Jack's face. Elsa face turned bright red, holding her chest she ran out of classroom leaving a confused and mesmerized Jack.

**Jack Pov.**

As Elsa's chest laid on Jack's face he thought "she must be a D cup at least". Elsa suddenly jumped up and ran out of class. Jack felt a slight queasiness of his stomach and thought this must be the feeling of touching a girl you don't like.

"Congrats on touching Elsa Winters the hottest freshman girl's boobs, high five".Jack looked at the hand and walked back to his seat.


End file.
